Perfect Stranger
by Alliicceeee
Summary: AU Inspired by the song my Katy B and Magnetic Man,a story about Naomi and Emily meeting at a club, but remaining strangers.A weird connection is made but how will they manage to find each other again .A rubish summary but give it a try :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, first fanfic everrrr.**

**The story is inspired by the song Perfect Stanger by Katy B and Magnetic will make sense in the next chapter**

**Please review if you like it because i am unsure whether to make it into a nice lengthy story or just a short one,**

**Its quite a short first chapter but they will get longer with alot more naomi and emily interactions.**

**Enjoy x**

Although I really did not want to go out tonight I must say I look hot. Taking one last look in the mirror, I ruffled my bleach blonde hair, checked my smoky make up around my piercing blue eyes and double checked my outfit which consisted of a short tight black dress, which hung tightly to my curves, and showed off my incredible long legs,finished off with a cute l black heels perfecting my look. Grabbing my coat,bag and my keys I exited the house.

"Fuck sake, fucking Bristol and its shitty weather as if I'm not in a bad enough mood it decides to rain, fucking great".

"You know talking to yourself is one of the first signs of going mad, I should know"

The mysterious voice travelled through the cold night air, it was a voice I knew so well, one which belonged to my best friend.

"Effy I told you to stop doing that,its scares the shit out of me"

she smirked the classic Effy smirk before lighting a cigarette that appeared out of know where.

"So tell me Naomikins any reason for your profanities to beautiful Bristol and its beautiful weather of rain and wind".

She turned at the end of her sentence and began walking into the night expecting me to follow.

"Oh you no the usual, Cook forcing me out to this brand new club that has just opened to get absolutely shit faced whilst watching you and him try it on with everybody, whilst I watch. And then to top it off it decides to rain, forcing me to use my coat as a umbrella making me look like a fool."

My classic Campbell sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Oh suck it up Campbell were not that bad, you never know, let your hair down and live a little and you might find a nice girl to spend your night with" she threw her cigarette and winked at me.

* * *

><p>We walked the remainder of the journey to the club in silence, me contemplating what Effy had said. And Effy was just being Effy, A mute. But a clever mute, she was right, I don't let my hair down, I go out all the time with them and the rest of the gang, I get drunk take pills,smoke spliff but there is still something holding back.<p>

I don't have the same confidence as Effy, I act as if I do, but in reality I don't. I think the main reason is down to the fact that I've only just come to terms with my sexuality. Was a big change when I realised that I liked girls, I had slept with guys before and enjoyed it but always felt like something was missing. Then it wasn't until I had a lot of alcohol and some MDMA and kissed a rather beautiful brunette that I realised I was gay. I couldn't deal with it at first, didn't tell anyone. That was until Cook, the bastard saw me leaving the bathroom with the same brunette at a different party and told everyone. I didn't hate him like you would of thought, it made it easier. It meant I didn't have to tell people myself. I never saw the girl again which I'm quite glad on as it would of been awkward. We had sex in the bathroom, it was my first and only time with a girl and I was probably shit, so never seeing her released me of the embarrassment. Its also the reason for my new lack of confidence, with guys I knew how to act to get what I want but I don't know what to do with girls. Is it the same technique with flirting, are the signs the same,is it all strap ons and brogues. I do not know.

I was pulled out of my train of thought by the unmistakeable bellow of my other best friend Cook.

"Blondie, Effy, my two favourite girls,looking hot as always"

We exchanged pleasantries, well as pleasant as Cook could make them as we made our way to the front of the line.

" So Blondie any chance of a willy waggle tonight or are you still gay as a window"

" Sorry cookie but unless you have a nice set of boobs its a no go"

" dam, worth a try though"

We got to the front and seeing as Thomas was on the door were let inside fast and rapidly the groans and rain pour from outside was replaced with the heavy beat of the club.

* * *

><p>Like i said its short, but i thought it would give a bit of a background to our favourite blonde ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my new friends, im back with the next chapter.**

**I know i promised Naomi and Emily interaction but i didnt want the chapter to be to long so i split it in two**

**The next chapter will be up soon and will feature them interacting ... and maybe something more who knows.**

**Well i do :)**

**Enjoy and review X**

* * *

><p>The atmosphere of the club was so intense, the music was some sort of electric bass sound, and if the massive crowd didn't prove that it was such a great song I do not now what will.<p>

The club had this almost gloomy vibe, it was dark and smoky but still had bright lights shining over the everyone

. Although it was like most clubs I had been to something felt different, my heart is beating incredible fast but I do not know why. It feels like anticipation, I feel like something major is about to happen, something life changing is waiting for me in this club but I cant put my fingers on what it could be. I look around noticing that Cook and Effy have already left me to dwell in my thoughts of waiting. Slowly walking to the bar I have to stop and turn around countless of times, the feeling of someone watching me is making me self conscious but every time I look in the direction of where it is coming from all I see is the darkness of the club. Strange.

" three shots of tequila please" although Cook and Effy aren't with me I still feel the need to order three even if it means me drinking them all.

The bar tender puts the drinks down and I hand him a note. Looking around to see if I can catch Effy or Cook to tell them I've got them one of the usual all I see is red. Bright red like the colour of blood, but as soon as its there its gone.

Giving up looking for Effy or Cook or the magnificent shade of red. I do all three shots in a row, the burning of the throat getting easier with each one. As I'm about to order some more In the corner of the club I notice a table filled with my friends, Panda, JJ,Thomas who must be having a break and surprisingly Cook and Effy.

I order a tray of shots pay and make my way over.

The feeling of being watch comes back but instead of stopping to look for the source I carrying on walking so I do not stumble and drop all of these shots. That would be a waste of money.

"Yes Blondie shots"

"Tequila shots to be more precise"

Cook let out his trade mark shout of " TTEEEQQUUIILLLAAAAA"

I have to say my friends are animals free shots near them and they turn into beasts. In a short couple of seconds the tray full of shots that were in front of me are gone leaving only two.

Downing these two were so much easier the three from earlier already started effecting me making it some much easier to do these.

Conversation started to flow through the group until Cook disappeared returning a few minutes later with more drinks.

"Who's up for a lil game then, what about I have never"

Groans spread across the table I swear its only Cook who likes this game, and that's only because he doesn't care telling us all about his little conquests with girls. In fact I think he takes pride in us all knowing

" Ill go first seeing as I brought the drinks, then it can go to Naomikins then round in the circle, and ya all better ask good questions or the cookie monster wont be happy, none of that stupid shit, lets make it interesting. Right here we go. I've never had sex with more than three people in one night"

not very surprisingly only him and Effy take a sip from there drinks.

" Go on then Blondie"

shit ummmm

" Ive never uhh had sex with more than one person.. at the same time"

Again it was only Cook and Effy who took a sip from there drinks, Cook feeling the need to tell us all of the night it so much description.

That's when I felt it again. The feeling of being watch. My heart beat began to speed up and the anticipation of something about to happened again filled me. The flash of red from before hit me but this time as fast it was there was gone and replaced with a deep chocolatey brown.

"Babe"

I had to find the source of these colours

"Babe"

They were my two new favourite colours I had to find them

"Babe"

There just so intense and welcoming but at the same time mysterious.

"Babe"

I looked into the crowd and that's when I saw them. The colours were there combined fitting onto a small petite perfect figure. Although the club was dark the figure stood out, and when the lights hit her, it was defiantly a her, it looked like she was starring at me. She slowly licked her lips and...

"NAOMI"

Wait that's my name. I turned around and found the whole group starring at me.

"What's up babe I was trying to get your attention for ages, you need to drink JJ asked if you've ever had sex and we all no you have" he finished it off with a wink.

I grabbed my pint too a big sip to satisfy him, then turned my attention back to the crowd to find the beautiful red head with the intense chocolatey eyes I've ever seen.

She wasn't there she was gone. My eyes scanned the whole club but still no avail.

She was gone from my sight and my eyes may never see her beauty again.

I brought my attention back to the group and the game before they realised I wasn't paying attention.

It turns out my focus into the game was brought back at the right time in that Effy had just asked if anyone had ever slept with someone of the same sex. Fuck Effy she know, every one knows i'm gay , but she still felt the need to bring everyone's attention back to it.

I proudly picked up my pint and chugged the rest.

Cook took this as a queue to join in and began chugging his.

Moments later everyone had chugged there drinks and Cook was whistling like a wolf.

" At it Blondie, lets get this party started, and no better way than to uncle Keith's special blend"

Typical Cook to bring out the drug that gets you so fucked you cant remember anything, each time I have done it I've ended up doing something embarrassing, then waking up in the morning having no clue to later be reminded of what I did. Sometimes with the use of photo evidence.

"Fuck it time to let my hair down" I wink at Eff before grabbing the sealy bag and dipping my finger in taking a respectable amount before snorting it.

"LETS GO FUCKING MENTAL" Cook bellowed before doing the same as me.


	3. Chapter 3

**The rest of chapter 2, i hope youcan kind of tell where i am hoping to take this AU, if you have any suggestions or any questions please ask and please review would make me a very happy person and you never know you may be rewarded with sweeties **

**Enjoy x**

It only took a matter or minutes for the drugs to kick in. And believe me, when they did it was insane. The lights managed to get brighter but still keeping the mystery of the club. Everything seemed so much better, the feeling in my stomach grew. Cook dragged me onto the dance floor and as soon as I stepped into the crowd I knew it was going to happen soon, what ever it was I could feel. Part of me hoped that whatever it was I could feel coming had something to do with the redhead and that as soon as I stepped into the crowd I would find her.

A new song came on, one that I recognised, the intensity and energy of the crowd grew as the Prodigy blasted out of the speakers. Cooks was still by my side jumping around and I noticed Panda and Effy had joined us. This meant that Thomas was up at the decks playing the music.

My suspicion was proven when I looked up and saw Thomas behind the decks .He flashed me his broad smile before changing the song.

As on queue as soon as he changed song all I could see was red, and brown mixing together in the air above me. I reached my hand to touch the colours, they moved around me, it was so beautiful. I forgot about the rest of the crowd and the rest of the club all that mattered was me and these colours. I knew it was just the drugs but it was the most perfect feeling I've ever felt.

I must have been dancing in my own little world for for at least half an hour, when I returned to reality I noticed I was on my own, Cook,Effy,Panda had all gone leaving me with the beautiful colours. Usually when I noticed I was on my own I would try to find my way back to them but something was different, I feel like don't need the others to enjoy my self I have my amazing red and brown colours floating around me.

I danced on my own for a little bit longer, my arms up in the air trying to grab the colours until they started to move away from me. I followed my instinct to dance after them. The feeling in my stomach was back my heart was beating even faster but the only thing that mattered was the anticipation of what these colours would take me to.

All of a sudden they stopped and faded into darkness. A bolt of electricity flows into my stomach. The tingling wont go away . Looking down I notice a pair of arms around my stomach. The energy when they touched me lifted me off. I felt like the electricity gave me the power to fly, the arms where attached to a body which slowly pushed it self into me. A perfect fit. It felt so right. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

Red and Brown the colours faded away before she touched me. She replaced the colours because she is the colours .

I grabbed her hand that was rested on my stomach and another bolt of electricity shoot up my arm. My heart beat got faster but I didn't stop. I lifted my arm up into the air and pushed myself further into her.

We dance in close proximity for what felt like hours, the feeling when she moved and touched me indifferent places gave me the same type of shock as it did the first time and I think it did the same to her as well.

We still had not spoke to each other or even looked into each others eyes, but it was still the most perfect time of my life.

After a while a couple minutes of dancing I finally felt brave enough to turn my front into hers. I heard a sharp intake of breath as I did so. My eyes slowly made there way from the floor up to her eyes taking in every curve of her body. Spending a little to long on her tits my eyes finally meet hers noticing she had just checked me out like I had done to her.

As soon as my blue orbs met her brown the world felt like it had stopped, nothing in my life mattered as long as I could look into those beautiful eyes again.

"Hi"her voice was even more mysterious and intense as her eyes. So low and husky that you would think she had a sore throat but you know its not. Its music. A soft but low melody that just takes over your entire soul.

"hi" I replied unsteadily trying to not give away the thoughts of how breathtaking she it. Saying that I bet my fucking heart beating so fast gives me away.

"After all this dancing i'm feeling quite dehydrated"

I just nod at her unable to form words.

Allow chuckled escapes her lips "i thought that was a good enough hint to get you to buy me a drink obviously not"

" Ohh uhh sorry umm would you care to let me rehydrate you by buying you a drink" smooth Campbell now she is going to think you a freak, not that she already doesn't by the ridiculous beating of your heart. Fuck. What did she just say.

"pardon" shit know she is gong to think I'm deaf.

"i said well in that case we need to get out of the crowd and head to the bar"

she turned away from me and began walking away from me swaying her hips side to side. Fuck she is hot and has such a nice ass. The nice ass stops moving forward I look up to find that she has stopped and is watching me stare at her but. OMG. What does this girl do to me.

I walk up to her trying to hide my probably bright red cheeks. She turns back and carries on the walk to the bar. i make sure I stay a step behind her to carry on my perving on her bum.

We make it to the bar and I order us a vodka and lemonade each. She takes a seat on one of the stools at the bar so I follow suit on the one next to her.

"I'm Nao..." she cuts me off

" No names, not yet, names make things difficult"

shit this girl is mysterious, but I can't help but to like it. No names I can do that.

It will probably make things easier. I wont have to explain my unfortunate name, and I can be who I like. I don't have to be the closed off Naomi Campbell I am. I can be whoever I like. Or more importantly whatever she wants me to be like. I don't no who she is what her name is but at the moment I am willing to do anything for her, all I know is, is that there is something in her heart that I am drawn to.

The feeling of anticipation is still there but now it feels more like this is going to be a new start.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading a review would be deeply welcomed :)<strong>


End file.
